Responsibility
by PandorasCasket
Summary: The four have been back from Namorn for a while now, Tris has been enrolled in Lightsbridge for over a year now and Sandry has been helping her uncle. Then something will happen that will force Sandry and the others to flee Emelan. Rated for safety.
1. Meaning of Life

Responsibility

A single tear rolled down her cheek but Sandry brushed it away roughly. She had no time for tears. That night kept replaying over and over in her mind, the Duke dead, her the heir. The retaliation had been instantaneous from her cousins who had much support both military and economical, she had fled and she wouldn't surprised if she had been outlawed. The girl inhaled deeply bringing a crowd of scents to attention. Lavender, rosemary, cherry blossoms, roses, and thyme jerked her from her thought and into the turmoil of the present moment.

The rain cascaded upon her, she was soaked to the skin and her clothes were plastered against her skin since she hadn't bothered to perform the simple charm that made the water slid against the material. Sandrilene stood at Discipline, poised to knock on the door. Daja and Briar were in there, as well as Lark and Rosethorn, Evvy and Pasco, was there any need to worry them? She had cut them off early that night at the first sight of her Uncle several hours ago.

A flurry of footsteps could be heard and the door was thrown open, "I'll go look for her", Lark called over her shoulder and stopped abruptly in front of Sandry. "My dear, we were worried when you didn't show up for dinner-" her tone change at the sight of her student's face and with a new urgency in her voice she moaned, "What's the matter?"

Briar and Daja ran to Lark's side. Briar was appalled to see Sandry as she was, he held out an arm to steady the girl. He watched in plain shock the events at a fast forward courtesy of the link he shared with his foster sister. He pulled her inside and sat her by the fire knowing full well that they didn't have the luxury of time. Sandry clutched a bag to her chest, no doubt filled with what she would need. "Now what?", Daja asked dazed.

"Tris" Briar muttered and after a few words to a bewildered Lark about watching Sandry, he and Daja had ran off to gather their possessions, they need to leave.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"...Now, the meaning of life anyone? Yes, Miss Morminor?" Professor Snakeshead asked his class.

Lianna Morminor alias Trisana Chandler opened her mouth to respond when a searing pain shot through her head. A series of visions passed before her eyes, Duke Vedris, dead, Sandry weeping, Briar packing, Daja with a hand on Sandry's shoulder. She had dozed off, she must have! "Miss Mominor? Miss Morminor!"

"Oh, forty-two" she answered confidently, this was the mathematics course wasn't it? Her answer was followed by several snickers and the Professor cleared his throat.

"I expected better of you, Lianna"

A red tinge exploded on her cheeks as the red head blushed furiously and kept her head down the rest of the class period, ignoring the giggles and note passing. She stalked out of the room at the soonest possible opportunity, her bag slung over one shoulder. Tris's next class was Magical Practice, her favorite by far, nevertheless she entered the classroom in a foul mood. It did not improve.

"Now before we continue with the water glasses I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow, the famous Nikalaren Goldeye, a former student at Lightsbridge will be giving a lecture that all of you will be required to attend. Take notes, I shall quiz you on it." A unusually strong gust of wind knocked over Tris's glass of water, she didn't bother to look surprised when all heads swiveled to stare at the broken glass.

Why couldn't they just accept the fact that she wanted this? Her nails dug into her palm and her knuckles were white. She wasn't Trisana Chandler anymore! She was Lianna Morminor, a utterly normal student at Lightsbridge.

--------------To be continued------------------

Yeah so this is my first fan fiction so I'd like feedback please, constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me what you thought! Read and Review, please do.

Disclaimer: The answer to the meaning of life is the property of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy nearly everything else is Tamora Pierce's.


	2. Just Sandry

Sandry stared bleakly into the sunrise and then at Briar. Her foster brother showed no sign of slowing or of weariness at all for that matter. He glanced at her worriedly every few minutes but she pretended to be oblivious. She had caught Daja eyeing her as if she might lay down and die at moment too. She just might, if they didn't stop to sleep soon, she stifled a yawn, they'd been riding all night.

There, Briar did it again, how old did he think she was? She could take care of herself, she didn't need him to do it for her. With a sudden jolt she realized that technically speaking she was no longer a noble. She was no longer a clehame, she had given the title away and had likely forfeited the rest of her lands last night. She was just Sandry, no title, no asset to her name.

Briar's eyes flashed to Sandry, who was falling asleep upright at this point and then at a willow tree by the side of the road. "I think we had better stop for the day. If we ride these stallions by day, dressed like this we'd stick out like a sore thumb, which is the last thing we want" Accompanied by murmurs of consent he led his horse under the leafy screen. He could vaguely hear the mild splashing of the others and their horses as they crossed a small stream between the tree and the road.

Once shielded by the drooping branches, Sandry fell asleep nearly instantaneously while Daja and Briar spoke in hushed tones. "We'll have to ditch the horses, they're too noticeable." Daja muttered wearily under her breath, "We'll have to lay low for a while. What do we do once we get to Lightsbridge? Tris won't thank us for coming, that's for sure."

Briar sighed, "The way I see it we have a couple choices. We could enroll in Lightsbridge ourselves, short term of course, maybe a semester or two. We could also convince Tris to come with us else where."

"We have too many enemies. The Empress is still trying to get us, so Namorn is out. You're wanted in Yanjing. What about Sotat?"

Briar pondered that, "We could. It looks like it depends on Tris's temperament."

--------------------------------------------------

Tris awoke in a foul mood, groping around for her glasses to no avail. She sighed and stood up, hearing an ominous crunch, muttering a curse she retrieved her broken glasses. The rest of the morning followed suit, she spilled marmalade on her dress, she tripped and sprained her ankle, dodging the awkward questions about her resistance to healing. By the time she had entered the lecture hall, Tris was seething with anger. Her mood certainly didn't improve when she noticed Niko's bemused expression regarding her glasses.

Her friend, Mara Picala was a poor substitute for Sandry, Briar, and Daja, despite the fact that she refused to admit it. Mara however was not totally oblivious to her friend's feelings so when Tris sat down next to her, broken glasses and all Mara asked, "What's the matter, Lianna?"

"Oh I don't know. I broke my glasses, sprained my ankle, not to mention I have to attend a lecture by Nikalaren Goldeye" Mara raised her hands in submission.

"Sorry, sorry, bad question. Why do you hate the guy? I heard he's really good." Mara questioned, "Have you ever even seen him speak?"

"Of course I have." she grumbled before her former teacher stepped up to the podium. She'd forgotten how charismatic Niko was. The lecture was accompanied by a wave of homesickness for the hot long summer days with Briar, Sandry, and Daja. Despite her efforts to be the first on out of the room she ended up being the last or near so. She spun around as someone caught hold of her wrist, "Trisana-" Niko began.

"My name is Lianna" she snapped and turning to go.

"Lianna!" Niko caught her wrist again, "I think you should come to Winding Circle with me. When I was scrying... I mean...I just have a bad feeling, something is going to happen, or has already."

"Listen Niko, can't you just respect my decisions?! Let me live my own life without made-up catastrophes!" She muttered under her breath, "Now if you excuse me." she turned on her heel and stormed away while he merely stared after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd write more but I have to go to sleep since I can barely think at the moments. Thanks much to all of those people who reviewed! I need your guys' opinion about something, should I make it a Sandy/Briar? Thanks for reading, ta ta for now.


	3. Bravery

Responsibility

Chapter Three

**Hiya, me again. I'm so happy that you guys like it, I didn't expect to have so many reviews so quickly! Thanks much! Still need an couple more opinions on the Sandry/Briar though. I feel sorry for Sandry... Her parents are already dead then I go and kill off her uncle. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer so it might take me longer to write them.**

**Disclaimer: I-ay own-ay othing-nay except-ay e-thay lot-pay**

By the time the three set out again, it was on foot and the sun was high in the sky. Briar padded along the dirt road wearily and could of sworn that people could hear his stomach growling from miles away. The small amount of food that they had grabbed in their haste didn't sustain them for long, Sandry hadn't even eaten dinner.

The sun began to dip beneath the horizon and the sky was stained deep reds, oranges, and purples. It was like a painting, three lone nondescript travelers walking into a brilliant sunset. Daja felt the gods were mocking their misfortune but kept her peace with them for who could argue with the gods? She yawned and turned her attention to the other two. The past day had been filled with arguments and she had decided that Briar and Sandry argued simply for the sake of arguing.

So far she hadn't pushed Sandry for details about the Duke's death. Had he been murdered or had he died of natural causes. Daja massaged her temples, she hated this. The political game nobilty played with each other, it was terrible. They were constantly manipulating each other. If he had been murdered it was likely by one of his children, even worse.

When they had finally reached the nearest town the sun was well below the horizon. The darkened street was enough to make all three jumpy and warily looking around. The streets were filled with stragglers no doubt on their way to a tavern of sorts. Briar, Daja, and Sandry wandered the streets full of shuttered windows to stop in front of one such tavern. Rowdy music could be heard through the open door but also the wafting scent of edible substance.

Sandry looked through the open door at the various tables of burly, suspicious, cloaked figures doubtfully, "There?"

Daja sighed, "It could be hours before we find anything else. We have little choice."

Briar stared blissfully at the building saying only one word, "Food". For the first time since her Uncle's death, Sandry laughed and followed the other two into the tavern. All three pulled down the hoods of their cloaks as they entered the warm and noisy atmosphere. The room was poorly lit, a fire blazed in one side and several long tables

Sandry weaved her way through the tables after Daja and Briar when a man caught hold of her wrist. "Care fer a drink, girly?"He breathed while holding up a mug. Judging by the stench on his breath it was filled with alcohol , his companions laughed.

"No, thank you." She spun easily out of his grasp and smiled congenially. Underneath the tabletop the laces of his boots (They did use shoelaces in her books, right? Oh well, for the purposes of this fan fiction they did.) were weaving themselves together as Briar appeared next to her, alerted, no doubt by the increase in laughter and jeers.

"Problem, gentlemen?" He asked innocently, putting a protective hand on her shoulder.

"No, there is no problem, Briar!" she muttered and went to sit next to Daja and the two were soon engaged in a whispered conversation with was obviously about him since they kept glancing in Briar's direction. Briar puzzled over that for a moment and watched as the one who'd grabbed Sandry attempted to stand up...and fell down on his face.

Briar slid onto the bench next to the two girls, "I glimpsed his shoelaces to see that they seemed to have become one with each other. How could that have happened?" He asked Sandry sarcastically.

Daja stood up, obviously uncomfortable "I think I'll step outside for a moment, it's a bit hot." Trader staff in hand, she left the two to argue alone. She stepped into the cool night air.

Sandry tossed her head, and stood up, walking to a table away from him "I can take care of myself, Briar!" she muttered angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Briar asked outraged following her to a different table

"It means you should stop coddling me!" She migrated again nearer the fire and again she was followed

"Coddle? I don't coddle!" Briar protested in a low whisper.

"Really? You don't? Nobody could tell" Sarcasm dripped from her voice, she spun to face him.

"What about that little stunt back there?"

"Don't change the subject." Sandry hissed.

"Listen Bag-" Briar was cut off

"Bag? Me? If I was, I am no longer. I am an outlaw, a runaway", even more quietly she added, "I'm a coward!" Silent tears were flowing now. All the tears she had held in for so long, tears for her uncle, tears for Tris leaving, tears for herself, came flowing out in a great rush as she sobbed onto Briar's shoulder. Briar looked around for Daja then cautiously patted her in the back.

"Sandry, you are the bravest girl I know", he whispered to her shyly, as they were suddenly attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

When Daja returned the two were carefully avoiding each other's gaze. After quickly eating enough to sustain them they acquired lodging at a nearby inn. It didn't take long until all three were sprawling arcoss pallets, and (mainly Briar) snoring loudly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ever since the day before yesterday, you've been downright depressing!" Mara sat down next to her friend dejectedly. Tris, who was chasing a bit of egg around her plate with a fork, didn't answer. "Come on! What's wrong?" Mara asked, nudging her friend as she filled her own plate from the array of breakfast foods laid out before them.

Tris grimaced and yawned, "Nothing, nothing is wrong", she responded over the babble of voices around them.

"Oh please! You've been moping around and giving wrong answers, you never give wrong answers! And..." She looked appropriately abashed at this, " I saw you with Master Goldeye..."

"WHAT?!" Tris squeaked.

"Well, you see... I was worried about you and went back to find you and... Why are on earth are you on such familiar terms? Also, if you knew each other why didn't he know your name?" Mara muttered timidly.

Tris stood up flushed with emotion, "Mara, I don't pry you about your history, so don't stick you nose in mine! Now if you excuse me I have classes to attend." This statement wasn't exactly true, Tris already knew Mara's history. Mara had never known her father and her mother died in childbirth. She was raised by a wealthy aunt who had little time for children. At least her parents actually like her.With that she turned on her heel and left the noisy dining hall for the quiet library, not looking back once. If she had she would have seen Mara stunningly staring after her.

Once she had reached her refuge, she began to pull a book from her bag. She was here, wasn't she? She might as well get something done. She didn't even manage to grab hold of the thing before a breeze plagued her through the open door. She was certainly not in the mood for hearing and seeing stupid conversations and how the dog Joe had fleas or how Maryl wasn't eating enough. Tris closed her eyes tight, but that didn't prevent her from hearing what she did.

_"Do not worry, My Lord, Lightsbridge and everyone in it will fall very soon", a female voice murmured._

Tris snapped her eyes open and embraced the wind and the visions with it.

_"Good, good... Where is Alex?", a tall lean man spoke. He was flanked by a woman on one side and burly man on the other. A second man knelt at his feet. It was the kneeling man that next spoke._

_"I'm here, My Lord, I've got It." Presumably Alex was the kneeling man. 'It' was a large perfectly round sphere made of clear glass, like the kind seers used. There were two main differences that Tris could see. First of all, it was quite a bit bigger, two or three times bigger than the ones that seers used and yet the man held it effortlessly. Secondly, inside the sphere was a perfect replica of the University and the surrounding town, complete with tiny moving figures._

A librarian closed the large oak door, cutting off the steady stream of wind. She pulled her hand out of her bag and stood up, shocked at what she had just seen. She collected herself and looked around at the rows and endless rows of books. One of them must have what she had just seen. Tris browsed the shelves, returning with stacks and stacks of books. Her table filled with books, stacks, stores, some oped some not and at the heart of it all was Tris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people of this particular small village in Namorn are just like any other. They starve regularly, young women are kidnapped as brides every once in a while, not to mention the stench! Their town was situated on the main road from the border to the capital, it was a quaint little town. They had a cobbler, a baker, a few farmers, a builder, a midwife, and everything a town ought to have.

It was late and the small houses were dark, the shutters closed. Everything was so quite you could hear a pin drop, not even the animals stirred. All of the sudden a pounding of hooves could be heard at a distance, the sound grew closer and louder, closer and louder, until a mounted messenger galloped through the small town. The messenger carried important information regarding Emelan and was not to stop until the letter was in the Empress's capable hand.

Two hours and several stiff bows later, it was. The Empress slid a finger under the seal and her eyes scanned the message, her face lighting up at each word. A certain agent in Emelan announced that Duke Verdris is dead, a dagger in his chest. Not only that, but the girl, Sandry was outnumbered and fled, ultimately banished. The letter explained that the country was in political turmoil and that they had little means to defend themselves from themselves let alone others.

She drummed her fingers against the armrest of the chair she rested on. Emelan or Sandry? She owed both of them long overdue payment for defying her. "Isha?" Berenene called to her mage who appeared around a corner almost instantly," Fetch Aneliame". Aneliame was a newly acquired young and exceedingly powerful academic mage. She could send Aneliame after her dear cousin while she and her army tackled Emelan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So do you guys like that better? It certainly takes longer to write.

Oooh two new dangers!


	4. New Friends

_Running, endless running though a meadow laced with patches of color, endless beauty. Sandry collapsed onto the grass, laughing with her friends. It was a picnic by the sea, a picturesque scene. The waves crashed far below and Sandry chased Tris around in a game of tag. They seemed years younger, life was uncomplicated._

"Sandry...."

_The landscape changed, slinking away in the the shadows, like water clearing paint from the canvas. The four of them were sitting on the roof of Discipline watching the mess of colors dip under the horizon. It seemed to be late summer, a cricket chirped somewhere and the air was the heavy moist of early evening. They weren't talking, a simple glance was enough to communicate, they were content to observe. _

"Sandry...."

It had been such a good dream, Sandry reflected. Her mind was fogged with sleep and her eyelids were heavy. How long had it been since they had all been together

"Sandry, wake up"

Why couldn't Briar just let me sleep? "Leave-" She had meant to yell at him, only to find a hand clamped tight over her mouth. Her eyes flicked open to reveal, not Briar, but Daja.. Cautiously, carefully Daja removed her hand.

_Shh, Saati, it's time to go. Your cousins got people searching for you. _Daja used their connection to explain. Suddenly, Sandry felt wide awake, answering Daja with a nod. She slung her cloak around her shoulders, taking care to cast her face into darkness. Daja grabbed her bag and tossed it to her. Sandry caught it easily and the two of them left the rented room exactly as they found it.

Swiftly and silently the pair crossed the hall, Sandry's inquisitive eyes noticed the men dressed in the cousin's colors, arguing with the innkeeper at the foot of the stairs._ My, my they are being thorough_, she commented to Daja, _Where's Briar?_

_Waiting for us_, came the easy response and Daja led her to the window of the adjacent room. She threw the bags down and they landed on a conveniently placed hay bale some way down. Daja jumped down after, lithely and a silently as possible. Rubbing the last bugs of sleep from her eyes she followed but rather less gracefully. Sandry landed with a soft "thump" in the scratchy hay and clambered out of the huge pile picking the hay out of her hair.

She ignored Briar laughing at her and the three of them skulked in the shadows at the side of the road, close enough to hear the travelers that will be streaming along the road in a couple hours time but not be seen by them.

Light finally arrived and along with the predicted hustle and bustle at which point the three of them joined the good humored people on their way to the next town. They weaved through the long trail of laughing, uncomplicated folk masquerading as friends traveling to see the world. Their mage medallions were safely hidden beneath inconspicuous clothing.

The three of them chatted happily yet rather superficially. Sandry tactfully avoided mentioning last night and Briar followed suit.

Finally at midday, the three of them, stopped to eat at a local inn. Briar spoke to one of the serving women about the distance to Lightsbidge, "I'b dorry misder, but it's still aboud a week 'r dwo dependen on da weadher." She sounded like she had a bad cold.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, you're going to Lightsbridge?" A woman with a baby on her hip walked over. She had stringy hair and was covered in baby spit.

"Yes, actually." Sandry smiled at the woman. She looked exhausted, overwhelmed, but happy.

"Well, my man John and I are going there as well, with little Emmy" She bounce the baby on her hip, "And Angie, Sara, and Micheal, our other three. Do you want to make your way with us? We got a wagon. My sister is having a baby and we're moving up to help. Anyway, you are more than welcome to join us, we don't got much but...?"

Sandry silently consulted Briar and Daja and then carefully accepted her invitation. "Wonderful! We could use another couple sets of hands, if you don't mined helping out a bit. So if you want to grab your stuff and finish eating we can go! I'm Amelia by the way."

Daja scooped the rest of the stew into her mouth as Briar grabbed his bag and Sandry stood up. "Lots of kids.." Briar muttered.

_Briar don't you DARE screw this up, it's perfect for getting over the borders. They'll be looking for a trio of young adults not a family of nine. _Daja admonished him.

"No, I just meant, never mind."He grumbled as they trudged outside.

***

In Magical Theory the next day Tris noticed a new student. It would probably be more accurate to say that the class, as an entire entity, noticed the new student. The entire room buzzed with curiosityandinterest. Why had he been allowed to start in the middle of the semester?

The dark haired guy wore a lazily arrogant grin. The merchant ingrained in her quickly gaged his wealth. Judging by the style and make of his clothes he was a wealthy merchant's son or a lower ranking noble. From her magical sight she could tell that he was powerful, more so than most of the pathetically weak students at the school.

Class began and most of her classmates managed to tear their eye off the oddity to listen to the lecture. Trisana however, could not for the life of her, take her eyes off the stranger. There was something about him, something she couldn't quite place, that glued her eyes to the back of his head. The newcomer turned, almost as if he sensed her gaze and quirked an eyebrow at her. This, of course, simply made her blush furiously and he grinned back before returning to the lecture.

"What was that about?" Mara asked Tris in a whisper.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I've never seen him in my life but I feel like I should remember him, it's the weirdest feeling." she muttered back to her friend.

Finally the clanging bell sounded for the end of class and Tris and Mara packed up quickly. They were almost across the courtyard to their next class when a voice sounded from behind them.

"You are awfully powerful to be in normal beginning classes." It was the newcomer, of course, she should have known that he would be able to tell how powerful she was as she could with him.

She mutter to Mara that she's meet up with her later in class, who walked off reluctantly. Tris then turned to face the boy with her hands on her hips, "I could say the same to you."

The tip of the boy's mouth curled into a smile, "I'm Alesso, I may be powerful but I'm very untrained, that is why I came in the middle of the semester." A likely story, Tris didn't believe him.

"I'm Tris and I'm disinclined to tell you why I'm in beginning classes." She retorted before turned her back on him and walked up toward her next class.

Alesso simply stared after, smiling at her manner before, finally, turning and retreating back into his next class, shaking his head, he was intrigued.

Alesso was in several other classes of hers but he did not approach her again that day. Every time she looked at him, she got that same feeling, a sort of half-remembrance, it was unnerving.

When her classes had finished for the day, Tris continued to the library, renewing her search through the dusty shelves for any mention of a little glass globe with buildings inside.

***

I suppose I should offer an explanation for why I haven't written in a year. Well, shortly after I finished the third chapter my computer completely crashed. When I finally got it up again, it had some bizarre virus that recorded my logins for various sites. That took forever to get rid of and when I finally fixed that, I ended up having to delete my account on my computer so I lost all my documents. I was so busy with school and soccer and stuff, I just didn't have enough time to write. Anyway, by that time I'd completely forgotten about it all. One of my friends mentioned it recently and I had to come finish the story. So I'm back, hopefully for good.


End file.
